Love is Incurable
by Daya's Naughty Pari
Summary: He lost his everything. He accepted that there was no happiness in his life. He is a fighter. And the fight is only aim of his life. He always tortured himself. He always put his life in danger. He always stand against the death. But what happen when his love back to in his life ? Would it ease his all pain? or hurt him more ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Friendz ...**

 **How r u all ?**

 **Am back with a new story. This story is based on Dareya as well as u all like it.**

 **Prologue**

Today is the day I turn 20 years old. Many people would be looking forward to their birthday, either throwing the party of a life time and getting drunk like there is no tomorrow. However that's just not me. I am an orphan.I was 8 years old when my parents died in a car crash.

If it wasn't for Mary Anne for taking me into the orphanage 10 years ago, I would still be a wreck. Roaming the streets and constantly getting attacked for no good reason. I still have nightmares from what happened back on the streets, but nobody knows about them. Not even Mary Anne.

Mary found me curled in an ally way. I had my knees to my chest and my head down, hiding my tear stained cheeks. She kindly brought me back to the orphanage and I am very thankful for it. She gave a special place to me (an indian child) not only in orphanage even in her heart. She did try to ask me what happened but I refused to tell her. I can't tell her. I can't tell anyone.

I can't tell anyone how I was kidnapped and used for something very wrong things. How I tortured . How my big brother sold himself just for got me out from that hell. And my best friend , the girl , I loved so much was suffered because of me. she was almost died. Her Dad take her away from me. And then I never seen her . But am happy that she is not here. And I wish she will never be here. Its not that, I don't love her , I don't wanna see her in my life again. It just that I don't wanna see her in trouble again. I don't wanna see anyone in trouble because of me that's why I never made any friend. I am a rude arrogant person. I have the bad boy look which completes my arrogant personality.

It is all running same from last 10 years . 10years since I started fight.

Why do I fight? Well I fight to protect myself . To protect another children from that hell. With each day after school I go to the underground fighting ring and train. Sometimes I fight in championships but other times I just go for training.

And I know it always remaining same for me.

 **A/N ~ So How was it. Should I continue it further ? Well lemme know your opinion . Plz Do Review.**

 **Bie**

 **Good Night**

 **Tack Care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey... Am Back.**

 **How are you all?**

 **I know its late but was kinda busy. And Thanks for your precious reviews. And guest I'll update my other stories soon. May be in this week or next week.**

 **Now Please Read this chappy. Hope you'll enjoy it. Please Do Review.**

 **First Meeting**

Dark... Moist... Devil's laugh... Loud voices were there...

He opened his eyes to the damp darkness wondering where he was. He was 8 years old boy. He moved his ankle and feel a heavy chain locked around . He messed with the chain and tried to free himself.

But couldn't . He felt as cry but he kept it in. Think of home, and how he used to do stupid things with his brother, and how his mother always took him to the beach on his birthday every year.

"Why you left me alone. I..." His thoughts cut off by the heavy footsteps coming from the corner of the strange place. There's a little light coming from the bottom of what it looks like a huge metal door. He looked beat up and the small light reflects on something dark red on his clothes.

The door makes this squeaky noise as it slowly opened, so he scoot back as far as he could to avoid being seen. A person came in. Shaking he looked up at the person walked to him.

"What are you going to do with me", he asked . Shivered.

The person gave him a evil smile then removed his belt , twisted its one end on his hand and about to beat him when he screamed and closed his eyes tightly.

¶¶¶¶¶¶

He woke up sweating, he looked around and found himself in his room .

"Again a horrible dream", he shighed.

He heared a beeping sound and looked in his right to found alarm's voice. He off it. It was 5 am.

He yawned and pulled his covers of him to get out of bed. Looking around the room He saw his gym bag in left corner next to the small couch he had in his room. He got down and went to washroom . After got ready he pulled his gym bag and headed to out.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

A flawless half moon floated in a perfect blue sky on the morning . Extended banks of cloud like long French loaves glowed pink as the sun emerged to splash the distant mountain tops with a rose - tinted blush. The air is fragrant , crisp and cool...

A Beautiful girl stopped at the middle of the street with all out of breath. Her head was down. Hands on knee. Gasping. Suddenly She heard a voice. As she looked up she saw a bright light shining upright at her. Her eyes widened. she tooks both hands and cover her eyes with her fore arms. and screamed. Before the car messed with her someone hold her waste and pulled her away with himself. They fallen down and rolled down in forest. She opened her eyes . Her body was under a boy. She got trapped by his gaze. She tried to move but his chocolaty brown eyes were holding her paralyzed. Moments later the boy got up and walked to other side without saying anything. Girl stood. "Listen , hey.. stop .. listen to me", she tried to followed him. but he didn't stop. And soon vanished in forest in mist. His bracelet was in her hand.

"Hey , are you alright "? , someone asked to her.

"Who's he , Emma"? , she asked still looking in his direction.

"Who .. there's no one dude. ", answered Emma.

"Jake , I think she is in shocked", she wishpered in his ear.

He gave her a nasty smirk.

"Erm I think you can't walk anymore . so I lift you ", he saying while lifted her in his arms.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

A guy opened the door of the orphanage when he saw sparkling blue eyes staring widely at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY " The voice booms through the air.

He opened out his arms and wrapped them around his small body giving him a bear hug.

"Thank you so much Mia bear!" She hugs him back.

He lived with several other kids in an orphanage. He absolutely love all the children, but the child that he love most is Mia.

Mia is a little 7 year old girl who has long blonde sandy hair with blue eyes. Her story is different. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father commit suicide when Mia turned 5. And she was in orphanage from last 2 years.

 **Flashback ~**

When Mia came in Orphanage she didn't talk to anyone just kept quite. And didn't ate anything.

"Hii.." Said Daya while sitting next to her. But she didn't reply.

"Um... See what I have in my hands", he said while pulled a chocolate from his pocket .

But she still keep quite and staring at the stars when Daya stole her gaze from his stupid acts like joker . And a smile approached her little face. And he acted more stupidly for some more time and she laughed loudly.

"So... wanna be my friend?", He asked crouching down in front of her.

"But you're a boy and wanna be friend means", She asked sincerely.

"Means... Boyfriend. so You wanna be my girlfriend?", he asked.

"Yeah, but you have to promise me that you never leave me like my mom & dad did." Tears glazing over her eyes.

"I promise. I'll never leave you. " , he said.

A wider smile approached her face.

"Now can we eat. I'm felling really hungry", he made a puppy face.

"Yeah", she chirped.

Daya lift her in his arms.

 **Flashback Over.**

After that Not a day goes past where Mia and he didn't hang out.

If there was anybody that could cheer him up it would definitely be Mia.

"Boyfriend, do you have to go to college today? Aunt Marry will take me to the Dr. again. And I won't go without you. I'm scared from them. He look into Mia's eyes and can see a flash of fear go through them.

(Mia was suffered from leukemia , and she always go with Daya for her treatment as she feel safe with him.)

"Hey my cutie. Of course I'll come with you . But this time I have to go to college. I will try to be back early and after Dr. meeting we can have ice cream party and watch Disney movies, Okay? And don't be afraid . You're a brave girl, Right? ", he asked.

"Yeah. but we have to eat ice cream! With sprinkles! She exclaims as she jumped up & down.

He chuckled lightly to himself as how quickly her mood changed.

"Okey. Now come on go fast and get ready. Then we have breakfast together", she nodded and ran inside. And He walked towards to his room. Got his dress. Walking over to his bathroom he turned on the shower and stepped inside. Knowing he only have 40 minutes till he have to leave for college, so he have to make it fast.

When he have finished getting ready he grab his phone from his bedside table and skip down stairs.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw Mary Anne cooking pancakes which look absolutely delicious. He walked over to her greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. "Good Morning Aunt Marry".

"Oh Good Morning Daya and Happy Birthday!" She smiles to him .

"Good Morning", Mia jumped between them.

"Good Morning Sweetheart ", Marry Anne greeted her. and sets a plate of pancakes in front of them. After thanking her for their pancakes which he was devoured quite quickly .Then he said bye to Mia promising that he will be home early. Meaning no training for today.

In college~

A girl sitting at a table in cafeteria and stared at a bracelet in her hand. When her two best friends 'Emma & Jake' walked over to her and sit down opposite her.

"Hey Shreya , Where you lost babe", she asked as she snap her fingers in the face.

"Um.. Sorry.. Hey !", she said.

"So you still think about your superman", Giggled Emma.

"Emma... He saved me. And I couldn't thank him . And this bracelet I have to give it back to him. But how ? I don't know him.", she said.

"Hey... one second I think I know who's he! " Said Emma taking the bracelet in her hand.

"Oh ya.. this bracelet is of bad boy", she said.

"Bad Boy!" smirked shreya in confused look.

"Um..ya... He is the most hot & happening guy of the college. The girls are flat on him But he never talked to anyone in the college. Never make any friend. And if anyone try to go close or mess with him he do such horrible things with them. He is bad, rude, arrogant, coky dude. But still no one resist from his look & charm. But you please just stay away from him. Ah.. there is he", she pointing straight at a boy.

Shreya turned her eyes to him. And stood. Got trapped with his looks. He is HOT! His well-defined abs and muscles show through his plain white t-shirt and the way his chiselled jaw is perfect making his cheek bones show quite nicely.

He runs his hands through his black hair making him look sexy-

she snapped out of her thoughts when she hear the bell ring.

"Shreya, Our first class is Art. So we'll see you at lunch yeah?" Shouted Emma.

"Ok", she said and made her way to Daya.

"Hey, can we talk. ", she asked.

"Nope, am getting late for my class", he said and walked ahead without looking at her.

"How rude. Emma was right", she thought and walked to her math class.

She stepped inside classroom.

"Ah, you must be Shreya Mulling our new student. My names Mr Harris and this will be your Math class" Mr. Harris explains as he gestures to her to sit down .

She straighten up and looked to the class. Everyone was staring at her except one The Bad Boy. His head down to his book. The only free seat is next to him.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, I had trouble finding my way here" , she explained making her way over to sit down in next to him.

Mr Harris continued his lesson.

"I just wanna say Thank you", Shreya said to him.

But he ignored .

"Your bracelet. It fell down ", she said to show him bracelet.

He roughly pull his bracelet from his hand "You're such a careless person. ", he said .

she then clenched her fists over the table and glare at him with amused look.

"Look... I'm..." she cut by Daya.

"Will you please keep quite. I can't concentrate on my lecture", he said.

She sighed annoyingly.

After the class He walked out to his locker and kept books in when he heard a hushed conversation going on between Girls.

"Did you see the new girl in college?", one girl to another one.

"Yeah, I think she's daya's girlfriend. They sit together in the classroom", she said.

"Yeah, even they were together in morning before the college.

Don't know what he saw in her. Even I'm the pritier one than her", she said.

He sighed astonishingly. And made his way to Shreya who standing in a corner.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her body into an empty classroom, with her body pressed against him and twisted her arm behind her.

"Ouch. What are you doing?" she hissed in pain.

"WHAT Are You Doing ? I saved you're life and You think I'm interested in you. You can be my girlfriend", he said .

"W..h..at" she confused.

"No one told you about my threat ? Or should I tell you " he asked question.

"Listen, This time I leave you. If u do this again I take you down. I can do anything with you. Got it.", he said and leaved her with a jerk and headed out leaving behind her in pain.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

He arrived back at the orphanage.

As soon as he opened the door he saw little Mia running down the stairs.

"Boyfriend! Your back! How was your birthday?" He ran and hug her. She hugs him back then looks in his eyes.

"It was okay Mia Bear". He said.

"Mia baby, come let's go to the Dr.", Said Marry Anne.

"Come Daya", she hold Daya's hand.

"Mia.. Daya just came from the college , he's tired..." she saying when Daya cut her.

"No..uh.. Aunt Marry. I'm fine. I'll come with you", he said and then get out the car and went to Clinic.

They sit down waiting for their turn.

"Stop being so scared. you're my brave girlfriend na?" said Daya.

"Yeah", she said.

After few minutes their turn came and

Their visit at the doctors went well.

After arriving back orphanage "Mia. go in room and pick out some movies. I'll come with icecream."

"Yeaahhh" She exclaimed and making her way upstairs.

He smiled before walking into the kitchen to get some ice cream.

"Daya I'm going to visit another children . Let me know if you need anything" She flashed him a smile before walking out of the kitchen and heading towards the living room. Where Volter was standing. "Come Volter" , she said while lifting him in her arms. He was an another little boy. He was only 3 years old though.

Daya got three bowls of and put 2 scoops of chocolate ice cream in each bowl. He remembered Mia wanted sprinkles so he sprinkled some sprinkles, then he headed upstairs to his room to saw Mia sitting on his bed with the movie Monsters Inc on pause.

He jumped on the bed and play the movie.

1 and a half Disney movies later Mia asleep cuddled to his side. It's now 9:30pm . He smiled and stroked her hair and covered her body with blanket and placed a kiss on her forehead.

He Slowly climbing out of his bed and make sure he don't wake Mia. He tiptoe to the door and went to terrace.

The breeze was light but still made the green leaves on the trees fall off landing on a pile on the floor. Looks like Autumn is coming quicker than He thought.

He looked at the stars in sky. And thinking about the girl 'Shreya'. He couldn't get her face out of his mind.

 **A/N ~ I know its too long but next one will be short. And let me know how was it. Kindly Ignore if i did any mistake. And don't forget to do Review.**


End file.
